fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Titan
Titans Titans are immortal beings, that appeared thousand of years before the first human developed. They have immense powers and rule over nature and life itself. They lived many many years on Earthland and even witnessed the rise of the dragons. But something changed. The Titans left the planet and each Titan went to his own space, far away from any living being to be reached. Yet, ancient gates were found all around the globe and after hundreds of years of research, they were deciphered and granted entrance to the world of the titans. Everything can enter. But nothing returns. And those who return, told stories about beings, bigger then mountains and the manifastation of natur itself. The stories where confusing and unbelieveable, since it exceeds humanic imagination at that time. Over the years the stories became myths, as such as stories about a human who managed to became friend with a Titan and had obtained unlimited power or stories about immortality. All those stories where fairy tales, told kids to spark their imagination. And yet there is truth in every story. The're 6 Titans known: * Metaion, the Forge * Albion, the Frost * Hiion, the Sky * Silion, the Forest * Aether, the Blessed * Energon, the Emptiness Metaion Metaion is the Titan of Fire, Magma and Steel. His reign is a vulcanic world. Burning land, oceans of magma and every living being made of metal. The air has almost no moisture and breathing is painfull. His body is made of obsidian and lava runs through his body like blood. He has 2 gigantic eyes like sporlights and walks on 2 feet. His upperbody is bigger then the other half and remind of a giant gorilla. There is a hole in his stomach, that reminds of an forging-oven, where everything that lives in his world comes from. Metaion thinks of humans like of insects. He accepts their existance, but he didn't want to associate with them. Yet, a boy named Kenji, appeared one day in his world and sparked his interest. They made a deal, that gave Kenji the right to get as much magic he needs from him. It is unknown what he had to give or why he even considered a deal. It might have been boringness or maybe he want to see what Earthland looks like in this period. Only he knows. Albion Albion is the Titan of Ice, Cold and Snow. His reign is a never ending ice tundra. Ice spikes and deep ravines marking the land. Rivers of liquified gas running under thick ice, like blood through veins. The slightest drop of water freeze almost instand. His body is made of a never melting ice. He looks like a giant skelleton, covered in ice with long and thick shinbones and thick underarms. He has 4 finger on each hand and were ever he walks, he lefts a part of his leggs stuck on the ground and recreates it. Albion doesn't care about other living beings. He only cares about himself. One day, a boy named Ginjo, appeared in his realm and offered him a deal. Albion agreed and gave Ginjo the right to get as much magic he needs from him. It is unknown what he had to give or why he even considered a deal. Hiion Hiion '''is the Titan of '''Storm, Thunder and Weather. His reign is a bottomless sky with a few floating islands on huge white clouds. The sky is filled with flying animals of any imaginable kind. Diffrent then the other titans, Hiion doesn'T have an actuall shape. His body is made out of clouds and can change into any shape he wants. Hiion cares about every living being. He loves to see live itself and never interferes, no matter what happens. Its unknown if someone ever entered his realm or made a contract with him. Silion Slion '''is the Titan of '''Earth, Plants and Vegitation. His reign is a tropical forest out of his own roots. Silion is a gigantic tree and is one with the planet. His roots reach all around the planet and create a huge ecosystem. All live on his realm are insects and exist only to maintain his health. Silion loves live. Just like Hiion does he love watching the live he created and tries not to interfere with it. Its unknown if someone ever entered his realm or made a contract with him. Aether Aether '''is the Titan of '''Light and Hope. Diffrent then all the other Titans, does Aether not have a realm. His appearance is also unknown. It's only known that: "Harmony shall open the path to light, to serve those who need it." Energon Energon '''is the Titan of '''Darkness and Despear. Energon lives in the Void, a place of never ending darkness. A pitchblack place that cannot be entered by humans. Like Aether does no one know what he looks like. It's only known that: "Discord shall devour all light, and eradicate all obsticales." Category:Races